The Secrets of Grissom and Nick
by Stik
Summary: a girl grissom hasnt seen in forever...nicks younger sister comes back thanks to Brass and takes the job opening and see lots of old friends
1. Chapter 1

After five years of being away from my brother, I figured I would go down to Las

Vegas and see him, since I had to go see my dad and a Mr. Jim Brass for a new job

opening. I cold see all three of them at the same time because they all worked together. I

left my dad when I was fourteen to go live with my brother, my mom and my brother's

dad in Texas. My father insisted I go live with them because he was constantly working

and couldn't take care of a kid anymore. I didn't want to leave but I had to. Dad said they

had a son about two years older than me named Nick.

When I arrived in Texas my mom, Nick and Jack (Nick's dad) were at the airport

waiting for me. The first thing we did was go back to the Stokes' house to drop off my

things. On the way there, Jack said "You know Jessie you can call me dad if you want."

"No thanks" I said, "I already have a dad that I call dad".

"Okay" he said "oh, and if you don't mind we are going to change your last name from

Grissom to Stokes… so people don't wonder…"

I sighed and said "Fine…whatever"

The rest of the ride home was quiet. My second day with the Stokes, we went to the court

house where mom and Jack worked, to get my last name changed. I thought, "wow they

sure don't want to be looked at funny just 'cause I have a different dad".

"Okay, so you want her last name changed from Grissom to Stokes?" the lady asked.

"Yes" Jack replied. I was standing behind him not enjoying myself at all.

"So her full name would be…?"

"Jessica Grace Stokes" I said before Jack could.

"Okay then Ms. Stokes we are all finished here!" the lady said and I walked out, Jack

following close behind.

Snapping out of the flashback in just enough time to realize that a light had turned

red. I pulled up to the drive way that had the address I was looking for. My brother's,

Nick Stokes, house was not but two feet in front of me and I wondered how he would

react. I hadn't seen him in five years and now I was going to start working with him out

of the blue. It was the day time so I knew he was home and if he wasn't he was on major

over-time. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later a tall, muscular man with short

black hair appeared in the doorway. "Jessie! What are you doing here?" he asked

giving me a hug. "Well, Brass said the night shift needed an extra CSI and… yeah"

"Cool. Come on in! Man, I haven't seen you in ages!" as he said that his cell phone

rang.

"Stokes"

"Hey Nicky it's Brass"

"Hey what do you need?"

"I need you to come down to the lab…oh and bring Jessie."

"Okay...hey! Wait! How'd…" Brass had hung up and Nick said "come on we have to

go to the lab." and with that we walked out of the door. We got in his car and drove to the

lab. It took about ten minutes to get to the lab, when we pulled in Nick found a parking

spot and said "Okay we're here" and pulled the key out of the transmission. As we

walked up to the brick building he asked "So how long has it been since you've seen

Grissom?"

"I dunno… lets see… haven't seen you in five years…haven't seen him since I was

fourteen so…a while." I said. When we walked into the building all of the walls were

made of plexiglass except for the offices and rooms that boardered the walls. We walked

down a few hallways and into a break room, on the way in a cute, brown haired with

blonde highlights and spiky hair, guy in a lab coat walked out. Sitting on a couch were

three people; a light-skinned man with a slight 'fro to the right of him was a brunette with

shoulder length hair and to the left a blonde with about ear length hair. On a chair sat Jim

Brass the man who I talked to on the phone about the job, he waved and gave me a smile.

The other three eyed me then walked out with Brass when Grissom walked in. I

wondered if he would recognize me and say something. Grissom walked right by me,

said hi to Nick then walked past him then stopped and turned around.

"Don't I know you?" he asked looking at me.

"I would hope so!" I said.

"You look so familiar…"

"Well yeah, I look like Nick and…you" I mumbled.

"Hmmm…couldn't be….it cant be… where's Greg?"

"So that's your reaction when you haven't seen your daughter in nine years? 'where's

Greg?'" Nick sort of yelled at him.

"She's changed so much I have to be sure, Nick!"

"You guys do know I'm standing right here, right?" I said.

"Sorry Jessie… it's just that…" Grissom started

"It's okay really, Brass gave me a job so you'll need my DNA anyway" I said.

"Okay" he said and walked over and gave me a hug.

"Come on, Jessie. I'll give you the tour" Nick said walking out of the break room.

I followed after him and the first stop he made was the DNA lab. Through the see

through walls I saw the spiky haired guy again rockin' out to some Marilyn Manson.

* * *

ok that was my first fic. so be nice! my friend thought it was pretty good so please review and stuff! there is more than this I just have to finish writing it so keep checking!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

_At first I thought we would go into the lab with the spiky blonde…but of course we didn't. _I thought to myself as we walked past the door to the lab with the spiky blonde in it. The first place we went was the video analysis lab, where I met Archie. He was a cool Asian dude that was pretty funny and had black hair. Next, we went to a lab that did what seemed like almost everything, where I met Bobby and Hodges. Bobby seemed pretty cool and Hodges was a major kiss up to Nick. Finally, we went to the lab where the spiky blonde worked! We walked in and Marilyn Manson was still blaring Nick had to pretty much scream " Hey Greggo!" at the top of his lungs. Since "Greggo" wasn't responding to that I walked over to the CD player and hit the pause button.

"HEY!" Greg shouted when I paused his music. Looking over at me and I noticed he _slightly_ dropped his jaw then he said "Who is this, Nick?"

"My sister…so she is OFF LIMITS!" Nick said.

"Of course! All of the pretty girls are 'off limits'" Greg mumbled.

I giggled because Nick didn't hear and Greg turned red knowing that I had heard him.

Nick still didn't notice…at least I don't think he did. Then Nick's phone rang…

"..yeah ok.." he said and hung up " Hey Jessie…Greg… I have to go…Jessie, Grissom told me to tell you that you'll be working with Greg until you get settled…have fun!" and walked out of the room.

"So… what's up?" I asked him.

"Nothin' much just processing some DNA"

"Cool. Well, what can I help you with?"

"I have something under the microscope you can look at…it's a bug so maybe you'll know something about it…'cause of your dad and all."

"Heh… actually I hate bugs" I said look down the microscope "but, this bug would be a… I have no idea… I've never seen a bug like this, might wanna get Grissom to look at it.

"Okay. Oh and uh… after shift do you want to maybe go get something to eat?"

"Sure I'm hungry already" I said laughing.

The next hour we were silently working on evidence for various cases. Nick and Grissom walked in grabbed some evidence bags from Greg and then asked both of us to come with them…


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Greg and I ran to catch up with Nick and Grissom, apparently there was an officer down about three blocks from the lab. I jumped into Greg's Passat with him drive, next to us Grissom was getting to Nick's truck and we all drove off. It took about two minutes to get to the little alley way where the officer was reported. The four of us got out of the cars not even bothering to turn them off, and ran towards the alley.

"Where's the officer!" Greg said a little worried.

"I have no idea…" Grissom replied looking all over the alley for something, anything.

"Uh…da-Grissom…" I said "I think I've found the officer…behind the dumpster."

"How do you know?"

"Uh perhaps it's the blood pool coming out from the bottom of the dumpster. I'm surprised you didn't notice that" I said sarcastically.

"Okay let's check it out, but be careful the suspect might still be around." Nick said.

"Yeah…" Greg said hesitantly.

Grissom secured the scene by calling Brass on his cell and making sure nobody came into the alley by standing where we had entered and having Nick at the other end.

"Nick, we are going to guard the entrances to the alley, and let the rookies find out things for them selves." Grissom told Nick.

"Hey I'm no rookie!" I yelled at him.

"I know but you're new to this lab, so you are a rookie at the lab"

"Doesn't mean I don't know how to do my job. Who cares if I'm new here I still know what to do!" I mumbled, only Greg had heard me

"Well since I'm a rookie you can help me" he whispered to me laughing

"Uh-huh" I said trying not to laugh or smile but I couldn't help it.

"Okay on three, we are going to pull the dumpster out, okay?" Greg asked.

"Yup." I replied.

"1…2…3!" he said, both of us trying to push the dumpster forward.

"Hey Nicky a little help here!" I yelled so he would hear me at the other end of the alley.

"Yeah I'm coming" he said and started running toward us.

Behind him I saw a dark figure coming slowly after him.

"Nicky look out!" I screamed, Greg and Grissom immediately turned around to see what I was yelling about. Before I knew it I heard a gunshot and saw it hit Nick's shoulder… through and through. I started screaming and running towards him but before I got very far Greg's arm stuck out and grabbed me and held me back.

"Greg let me go! I have to see if he's okay!" I screamed at him.

"Sorry Jess, but I can't let you go"

"Please Greg, please let me go I have to be sure that he is okay" I said crying.

"Greg, you can let her go, its okay" Grissom told him.

Greg sighed at let go of me. I ran to where Nick laid and asked if he was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine, it was just my shoulder." Nick said trying to get up.

"Don't Nick, I'll help you" I said grabbing his other arm, but he soon collapsed into my arms. In the back round I could hear Grissom calling for an ambulance and Greg talking to Catherine on the phone…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED! so check back later! and review please! with ideas and stuff! thanks! and for some reason these seem really short..sorry bout that 


End file.
